


Sinful Sundays Flashes

by AnnaLund2011



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, Love, M/M, Mild Kink, Multi, Power Dynamics, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLund2011/pseuds/AnnaLund2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entries to the Sinful Sunday Flashfics</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Inspirational image: 

Inspirational word: 

Lubricious: lewd, lecherous; sexually unrestrained. From the Latin lubricus, meaning slippery.

~~~~~

I’ve never done this before. Never been restrained. Never felt the need to be.

Never thought I’d even like it.

But the truth of the matter is blatant, staring me in the eye. It is right in my face.

I adore not being in control. I thrive on losing it, and having to shut up, bulk down, and just take it.

Starting out with underwear of a kind I have never owned before, this is all new, and I love how I see myself. 

I feel sexy.

What I never understood was what being restrained would do to my mind. What not having a say could mean to my libido.

How it would fit into my tight scheme of things.

You hold me down with a single look and one raised eyebrow.

How can it be that I am tied down, yet I feel completely unrestrained?

 

~~~~~

 

This entry won me a **Sinful Sunday Virgin Award** , and the judge, @lellabeth, had this to say:  
 **AnnaLund** – _For me, this entry completely captured the picture prompt. I love how it focuses more on the internal thoughts as opposed to any outward actions, and the message of self-discovery manages to be prominent, even given the context. I only wish the word prompt had also been used so it could have been eligible as a winning entry! Favourite line: “How can it be that I am tied down, yet I feel completely unrestrained._ ”

(Between you and me and the wall, I **did** use the word prompt; _"unrestrained"_ ).

Here is my badge of honor!  


Posted on April 21st on:  
[Sinful Sunday Flash Fic](http://www.rebeccagraceallen.com/sinful-sunday/sinful-sunday-week-29)


	2. Chapter 2

Inspirational image: 

Inspirational word: 

**Quim:** 1\. The vagina. Defined by Captain Francis Grose in his Dictionary of the Vulgar Tongue (1811): ‘ The private-parts of a woman : perhaps from the Spanish quemar, to burn. (Cambridge) A piece’s furbelow.’ ETYMOLOGY: Possibly from cwm, a Celtic word for a valley or cleft. 2\. A woman regarded solely as a sex-object or partner. 3\. A woman regarded as sexually promiscuous. See playgirl for synonyms. 

~~~~~

I direct the whole scene from over here, leaning against the wall. The music is soothing, one of my favorite oldies, the one where I can change the wording slightly, to fit me like a glove.

I am in control, in charge, and I am all-powerful. I know my worth.

He watches, while pawing at himself, and he won’t be able to keep it in his pants for very much longer.

I love that I do that to him.

In mere moments, his hands will be on me, over me, in me, finding all the right places. He knows that when he hits the right spot, he must keep going until.

He has learned so proficiently, listened to my every cue, listened to every order I’ve ever barked at him; he obeys every sigh and moan.

He shall be rewarded.

I nod.

And I am slammed up against the wall, his breath hot on my neck, as he lifts me up and pounds into me.

I taste the victory on my lips. I have all the power, and the words keep singing to me,

_“Come all without, come all within_

_You'll not see nothing like the Mighty Quim.”_

~~~~~

Posted on April 28th on:  
[Sinful Sunday Flash Fic](http://www.rebeccagraceallen.com/sinful-sunday/sinful-sunday-week-30)


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompts:**

**Word:**

Irrumatio Or: irrumation. Etymology: From the Latin irrumare, suck or fellate. Fellatio by actively thrusting into the mouth of a partner.

**Image:**

~~~~~

Oh, private lessons, for-the-win. Latin is always welcome.

“Today’s word: Irrumatio,” he says, one eyebrow raised, his hand guiding me, constricting movement.

He sees that I hesitate, not sure of what I’m doing, and he smiles. “Anything you do right now, with your mouth, lips, tongue, nose, fingers, is going to be good. As long as you keep sucking.” 

I search for hitched breath, for new places to squeeze that elicit moans, and new twirls to do with my tongue to make him jump. 

In minutes he is wild above me, thrusting into my mouth, out-of-control. I breathe through my nose as he blocks me there, and soon he is shooting straight down my throat. 

He looks down at me, sated smile playing on his lips, and says, “When—and how—did I ever get this lucky, woman?”

“When I registered for your course, Professor,” I answer. 

He looks me over, and says, “You give new meaning to the word bi-lingual.” 

He is sassy, today.

“Well, next time, YOU can play the little virgin student.” My voice is full of promise. “I’ve got that new strap-on, and, if you’re a good boy, I’ll even use lube.”

His whole being shudders.

~~~~~

Posted on May 5th on:  
[Sinful Sunday Flash Fic](http://www.rebeccagraceallen.com/sinful-sunday/sinful-sunday-week-31)


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompts:**

**Word:**

**Masturbation Candy:** What it is one thinks about when they masturbate. (Ex: “If she wants me to be her masturbation candy, I’m fine with that.”)

**Images:**

~~~~~

He is perfect for me. Strong arms, beautiful soul, careful lover. He grabs me, puts me where he needs me most. Where he thinks I need him the most. Always looking out for me, making me feel loved and cherished.

But he is never perfect for me. He will never be enough. There will always be an image of strength before my eyes, as we fuck. An image of another. 

Strong, lithe body, hard in places where he is not, and soft in others, where he is all square, harsh marble.

When we are done in the shower, I stay on for a couple of minutes, mind reaching out to my masturbation candy. 

Living a lie, I escape into dream-arms. 

And I come, as hard as when I’m with her.

~~~~~

Posted on May 12th on:  
[Sinful Sunday Flash Fic](http://www.rebeccagraceallen.com/sinful-sunday/sinful-sunday-week-32)


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompts:**

**Images:**

**Word:**

**Defloration:** The loss of virginity from the rupture of a virgin’s hymen (or flower), typically through the first experience of sexual-intercourse or by other means. The terms deflowering and defloration imply that a woman is deprived of something, namely the flower of virginity. See deflower for synonyms.

~~~~~

“Oh, for all that’s holy, just put it in me already, hurry up!”

“I love it when you try to talk dirty to me, baby, but you really need to work on your rendition of what comes through as truly sexy.” His smile widened as he continued. “You look so good like this. All mine. Just for me. Fresh. Unspoiled.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, who are you? And from what century? It’s not like I’m going to be destroyed and useless and worthless ten minutes from now, just because your dick’s going to have been inside me. Which, I might add, it has not, yet. Get to it, man!”

Lube spilling, lining up, going in, taking a moment to keep it slow, and then BAM! cherry popped, followed by smiles, moans, kisses, slow sighs, in turn followed by pants, curses, more moaning, rhythmic slapping, screaming, keening, moaning, cussing, and finally, turning back to soothing, caressing, adoring, loving.

Deed done. Love had. Cherry popped. These days, it’s not such a big deal. Especially when both are sporting whisker-burns.

“Now, what can we do next time? I know SO much stuff we need to try!”

Boys will be boys, even after deflowering. 

~~~~~

**Note** : Used “cherry-popping” and “deflowering” as synonyms of “defloration”, and also boys are virgins, so this is why I’m poppin’ boy-cherries here, all cheerful and happy and shit. Sue me. 

 

This entry won me a **Sinful Sunday Honorable Mention** , and the judge, @She_viking, had this to say:  
 _"I had a really hard time choosing a winner, because the entries were all so unique. Everyone did a great job with the prompts. In the end, I chose the ones that I wished were much longer than 200 words. The ones whose characters I would want to read a whole novel length story about._  
 ** _Honorable Mention: AnnaLund2011_**  
 _This was a great little story. I loved the fact that it was between two boys. Usually, I am not a slash fan, but I liked the boldness of the writer in choosing a pairing that’s different than the rest. Kudos!"_

Here is my badge of honor!  


Posted on May 19th on:  
[Sinful Sunday Flash Fic](http://www.rebeccagraceallen.com/sinful-sunday/sinful-sunday-week-33)


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompts:**

**Image:**

**Word:**

**Secret Sin:**  
 **Secret:** Something that is kept or meant to be kept unknown or unseen by others  
 **Sin:** 1) An immoral act considered to be a transgression against divine law.  
2) Something regarded as shameful, wrongful or wicked.  
You can also use the sex-lexis definition, which was “Moralistic, condemnatory term for masturbation, based on the antiquated concept that masturbation is unhealthy and sinful.” We’ll leave this one up to your interpretation!

~~~~~

Once around my wrists. Twice around my wrists. And when the braided leather rope goes around for the third time, I’m in that mental state where no knots are needed. 

That secret, sinful place, where all that is being done to me is, at the same time, done both by and against my will. That nerve-wracking place where I am not in charge of anything.

That loose end of leather is taunting me, telling me to run, saying that I must stay put, not move, to just submit. It talks volumes to me. It takes care of my hesitating mind, calming me, soothing me. And I let go.

I let go of all the things that have been bugging me during this last week. All that has made my life harder and more difficult. I even leave behind me the few moments of victory that I’ve experienced; everything is leveled out into a deep feeling of ease.

I am in that freeing space, the one where nothing can surprise me, and where everything is all right. 

Where there is no knot, because I do not need one.  
All I need is a coil of rope, three times around my wrists. 

~~~~~

 

Posted on May 26th on:  
[Sinful Sunday Flash Fic](http://www.rebeccagraceallen.com/sinful-sunday/sinful-sunday-week-34)


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompts:**

**Image:**

**Word:**

**Rake**

1\. A licentious, dissolute or profligate person; a roue; a debauchee.  


2\. A lecherous and promiscuous man. See philanderer for synonyms.  


~~~~~

I look down, mesmerized, as he makes a pass over the same point, over and over again. He shows no mercy—he is relentless. Oh, the power of youth. Glory be to a man on a mission.

The sunshine bathes his torso, bringing life to the images encrypted on his skin, in his skin. Drops of sweat gather and slowly make their way down his back, his front, his arms.

I watch as strong, wiry muscles grip, hold, and work hard. He gives it his all, shaking with convinced and constricted furious commitment.

Again and again, fast—but with purpose, the man knows his job. Short stubble in his wake, my eyes flutter, a sigh leaves my lips. I fall, through eons of undignified and wanton desire, leaving pieces of myself, shattered, scattered.

He pares, grazes, grinds, even worships. He holds the whole world in his strong hands, as I let go, as I abandon all reason, as I lean back and give in. Then I watch, with hitched breath, moaning as he gathers up all the fallen pieces.

I lean my head on the cool window and wish.

Yeah. My young garden-boy gives new meaning to the word rake.

~~~~~

 

Posted on June 2nd on:  
[Sinful Sunday Flash Fic](http://www.rebeccagraceallen.com/sinful-sunday/sinful-sunday-week-35)


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompts:**

**Image:**

**Word:**

**Hollow**

1\. A cavity, gap, or space: a hollow behind a wall.

2\. An indented or concave surface or area.

3\. A void; an emptiness: a hollow in one’s life.

4\. A small valley between mountains.

~~~~~

Light takes over the short summer night, come and gone in a flash. I finally see you clearly; all that you tried to hide last night is written in your smile, in the tattooed story lines on your skin, in the hollow and haunted look in your eyes, in the leather that covers your scars.

Your movements have stopped, but I am more surrounded by you than by any other. You have taken me in, swallowed me whole, and I am drowning, drowning. Just right, just so, absolutely perfect, harsh and soft, everything is a vision of completion.

This is not your element, not your place, not your time. And even if everything feels positively wrecking, I know I need to get up and walk away. I’m not even sure that I will be able to look you in the eye when I say goodbye. 

So I hide in your embrace, I steal a little more time with you. I make believe, I make love, just this one more time, just to feel the power of life filling my soul. 

You hang on to me as if there were a tomorrow.

I hang on to you knowing there is none.

~~~~~

 

Posted on June 9th on:  
[Sinful Sunday Flash Fic](http://www.rebeccagraceallen.com/sinful-sunday/sinful-sunday-week-36)


	9. Chapter 9

**Prompts:**

**Image:**

**Word:**

**Sparks**

~~~~~

I untangle from my clothes as they fall freely to the floor. Some even end up on your bedside table. 

There is a seedy lamp on the floor, and we pretend it’s the setting sun. I nestle into you, and feel you closer than ever before. 

When your arms encircle me endorphins rush, synapses sparkle; we sway, the slanting, fake evening light dances over your skin, as you sit us down on your bed. I’m in your lap, feeling small, for once. I whisper all the sweet things you want to hear. It sounds hollow. 

No. 

Fuck all that fancy word spinning shit that you make me spew, when all I want to say is that you turn me on like a motherfucker. Hell, yeah.

Instead of dressing it up in sweet words like a lady, I want to stand up and just shove it in your face. 

Fuck me, boy. Fuck me into the mattress, and make every bite and every thrust and every moan and every scratch and every moment count. 

Because god knows when I’ll be able to do this again.

So. Come on. 

I know you can do it. 

Grab my ass, and show me sparks.

 

~~~~~

 

This entry won me absolutely nothing, but the judge, @Kassiah, had this to say:  
  
 _"This was so hard for me to judge—I feel grossly under-qualified, and I’m just so **proud** for all of you for putting yourselves out there and writing. Who am I to tell you what’s best? No one. Which is why I want ya’ll to know that I chose the winner and runner-up just based on my feelings and who best represented the picture and word prompts to me._  
These were her words about my story: **_AnnaLund2011: Damnnnnn girl. I loved her kick-ass attitude!"_**

 

Posted on June 30th on:  
[Sinful Sunday Flash Fic](http://www.rebeccagraceallen.com/sinful-sunday/sinful-sunday-week-38)


	10. Chapter 10

**Prompts:**

**Image:**

**Word:**

**Bait**

~~~~~

“Let’s take a picture as bait.” 

“Yeah, come on, who could say no to all this?” Your eyes are alight with playful happiness, and I am overwhelmed by the pure joy rushing through me. 

As you start to pull down your jeans, I ready my phone for a picture. But when I see you through that small screen it all looks dirty; suddenly, it looks pornographical and without the fun edge. So I dump the phone on the bed, and just pull you down to my chest again. 

“I changed my mind. I don’t want to share this with anyone.” 

You look at me from where you are lying on my shoulder, it's kinda silly, you, with your pants half on, half off, smiling a slow smile. 

“Oh, yeah? No sharing, huh?” 

“Nope. Finders keepers.” I’m wishing this to be true. Please, be true. 

“I can live with that.” Your lips slide up the side of my neck to my ear, nibbling along the way, hands moving in discovery. Then you reach up and grab my chin and make me look you in the eye. 

“You know this is it for me, right?” 

Reaching for the phone again, I do a close-up of your eyes. Sexy, sweet, and steady. 

I'm yours.Take me. 

~~~~~

 

Posted on July 7th on:  
[Sinful Sunday Flash Fic](http://www.rebeccagraceallen.com/sinful-sunday/sinful-sunday-week-39)


	11. Chapter 11

**Prompts:**

**Image:**

**Word:**

**Compulsion**

~~~~~

_**Where angels lightly tread—** _

My lover, he is like a whisper, treading lightly on my soul. 

He is—therefore, I am.

I am the man to his youth. To me, he is the air itself.

He helps throw my fears to the winds, as he leaves in his wake nothing but desire. He is my compulsion: breathable, alive, a necessity, a basic, intrinsic need.

He finds me every time I lose my way. He keeps me focused; he feeds my creative nerve. He makes me explore and go deeper. 

His past, lost in terrible destruction. In immense pain, in treason and hurt, abandonment and solitude.

People say I’m too old for him. People say sad things. Can they not see the beauty? Can they not feel the love?

I hold him in the palm of my hands; light as a feather, he dances for me. He is beauty, and he is love. 

He is finally all he was meant to be. As his past is swept away, no more can pain find him; calm, I am the holder of all his secrets, he, the holder of mine. 

Also of secrets that live in the murkiest of waters. 

_**—darkness cannot linger.** _

~~~~~

 

Posted on July 15th on:  
[Sinful Sunday Flash Fic](http://www.rebeccagraceallen.com/sinful-sunday/sinful-sunday-week-40)


	12. Chapter 12

**Prompts:**

**Image:**

**Word:**

**Fling**

~~~~~

That feeling never does get old, with a hand working its way up a thigh, over ass, into a costume. Nope. Never gets old. 

The warm sand under me, your touch inside me. We are hiding in plain sight, and I don’t think anyone sees what you are doing. I turn to kiss you, and I can feel the heat of the sun on my back. All is good in the world. 

I move into your hand, welcome it, make room for it, widen my stance on this beach; I accept you in me, even though I hardly even know your name. All I know is the curve of your ass turns me on like nothing else ever has. Your hand is welcome. You are welcome.

Thumb hitting the exact right spot inside, index and middle fingers pinching, bringing me to a soar. You know what you are doing, it’s been minutes, and I’m already right there.

My knees dig into the sand below me, and the soft towel eats my moan. 

The two guys further down the beach throw us a look, then their eyes move on. They have no idea. 

This summer fling will chase my winter darkness.

~~~~~

 

 

This entry won me absolutely nothing, but the judge, Louise Clark, had this to say:  
 ** _"AnnaLund2011_**  
 _I liked this a lot. The whole “hiding in plain sight” is reiterated when the two guys look but don’t give another thought to them. Silly boys! "_

Posted on August 25th on:  
[Sinful Sunday Flash Fic](http://www.rebeccagraceallen.com/sinful-sunday/sinful-sunday-week-45)


	13. Chapter 13

**Prompts:**

**Image:**

**Word:**

**Virgin**

~~~~~

Yesteryear. 

No need to refuse. He was young. Happy. Ready.

I was there for him. Anything he needed, it was his to take, to experience, to do. 

This _once-in-a-lifetime-happening_ , it was beautiful, it was messy, it was full of giggles, and it was shock-full of sensations, of sweetness, and of excitement.

And boy, it was FAST! But that was okay, we went again. And again. And again.

We had time, we had the right smiles and attitude. And we liked it; hell we loved it, it was so much fun. 

He learned fast, discovering me, finding himself, inventing us.

He was my lovely virgin, absolutely adorable, both peachy-cheeked and excited. 

I loved it. There was a goodness and a sensation of unity that still holds a special place in my heart. 

He will always be the one—the one who asked me to be his very first, because he trusted me. 

Because he loved me, but not in _that_ way, just in the trusting, friendly way. 

Because he wanted it to be me. He wanted me to show him the wonders.

And I wanted to give him that. I still think of him and smile. 

Wide.

~~~~~

 

 

This entry won me absolutely nothing, but the judge, Tinsley Warren, had this to say:  
 ** _"AnnaLund2011_**  
 _I really like how you interpreted the prompts. Normally people use virgin for the girl, but you didn’t. I like that she was the one educating him!"_

 

My comment: Interesting that Tinsley would say that (maybe because the photo prompt shows a man and a woman), as there is no indication whatsoever in the text that there is even ONE woman involved—I have been known to completely ignore prompts before. I was actually imagining two men here, one older and one quite young. So you, reader, can put the people you want into this flash. Whatever floats your ship. Now, if you know me at all, and want it to be a woman in this flash, it goes without saying that she is the experienced one. You're welcome. For both scenarios. 

Posted on September 1st on:  
[Sinful Sunday Flash Fic](http://www.rebeccagraceallen.com/sinful-sunday/sinful-sunday-week-46)


	14. Chapter 14

**Prompts:**

**Image:**

**Word:**

**Bits and pieces**

~~~~~

He’s there. As I watch his nude torso, hand in shorts, I realize I’ve set the webcam at a perfect angle for his bits and pieces, but I’ll miss his face if he doesn’t move down the bed a bit.

I never though he’d be going home alone tonight. I was sure I was going to see some action; that redhead had looked very interested. 

But he had turned him down—and when he left the club, I followed, from afar. 

I watch. It’s what I do. 

It’s all I _can_ do.

Now, give it your best shot. 

Show me.

~~~~~

 

 

This entry won me absolutely nothing, but the judge, Missy, had this to say:  
 ** _"AnnaLund2011_**  
 _I really enjoyed your take on this with the hidden webcam. Very fresh and unexpected. Voyeurism: I like it."_

 

Posted on September 15th on:  
[Sinful Sunday Flash Fic](http://www.rebeccagraceallen.com/sinful-sunday/sinful-sunday-week-48)


	15. Chapter 15

**Prompts:**

**Image:**

**Word:**

**Sass: Impudent talk; to speak impudently (or disrespectfully). See Also: back talk, backtalk, lip.**

~~~~~

In the roar of an antique engine—the sound of blood rushing through my veins. 

What we’ve got here is complete and utter bliss.

She is beautiful at this old wheel. She is beautiful anywhere. But right now, she is beautiful here, with me. 

I drag my thumb over her bottom lip and I both see and feel her respond to me—a small sigh, a nibble, a flutter in an eyelash.

She is stunning. 

There is lip, and then there is sass, as she opens her eyes and says, “Come with me.” 

I go. I will always just go.

~~~~~

 

 

This entry won me absolutely nothing, but the judge, @Lolosofocused, had this to say:  
 ** _"AnnaLund2011_**  
 _I absolutely loved your ‘hero’—how I could feel the power and control she has over him. And, yet, how he wouldn’t change it for the world."_

 

Posted on September 22th on:  
[Sinful Sunday Flash Fic](http://www.rebeccagraceallen.com/sinful-sunday/sinful-sunday-flash-fiction-week-49)


	16. Chapter 16

**Prompts:**

**Image:**

**Word:**

**Ensnare:** To capture in, or involve, as in a snare; to catch in a trap or in a place from which there is no escape. 

~~~~~

She was getting ready. 

Fabulous underwear to give her power and feel strong. _Everything just so._

The power trip of going out, walking through the masses, all eyes on her. 

Not really a question of ensnaring, more like a fact of putting oneself out there, wanting a good hook-up. 

Everybody was out there doing it.

Everybody wanted a good hook-up. 

And if nobody ever hooked up, why were they all out there, looking?

She was on the prowl. 

A good night of sex, and she might even be interested in a date later on. 

We all have our priorities.

~~~~~

 

 

This entry won me absolutely nothing, but the judge, Louise Lewin, had this to say:  
 ** _"AnnaLund2011_**  
 _I liked the fact we got to know the woman, she wasn’t just an elusive figure. You gave us a glimpse into who she was, leaving me pondering her motives. I loved the power and self-assuredness she seemed to have; it made her sexy, and consequently so was the flash."_

 

Posted on September 29th on:  
[Sinful Sunday Flash Fic](http://www.rebeccagraceallen.com/sinful-sunday/sinful-sunday-flash-fiction-week-50)


End file.
